User blog:Crazybone5000/NOMINATIONS OF CBB
Bea: '''Hello the great public of the Fanon community and welcome to the first show of Crazy's Big Brother UK! On this show I, Bea, will give you a run down on what's happened in the Big Brother house so far. We will also find out the first set of nominations and the voting will begin to evict the first person from the Big Brother house. Events, nominations will be randomized through a simulator. So make sure you listen close to see how characters develop! I hope you enjoy! '''Bea: '''Tensions have already risen between houseguests, but one surprising rivalry has sparked my attention. Allan is already causing waves in the house - asking for lots of different alliances to play Big Brother. Julia has particularly seemed quite annoyed at his over-playing strategy and does so in the diary room - despite not vocally expressing her hatred for Allan, Julia certanitly provides interesting diary room confessionals! The other interesting thing that has been happening is Charlie creating a good bond with Myles - however Myles seems more friendly with Charlie's figure, expressing how he gets a bit distracted by Charlie, but he doesn't mind. '''NOW IT'S NOMINATION TIME! EACH HOUSEGUEST WILL GIVE THEIR NOMINATIONS LIVE WITH REASONS! FIRST UP WE HAVE ALLAN. ' ' Bea: '''Hello Allan could we please have your first two nominations of the season? '''Allan: '''Oh my god! Hey Bea, I'm so excited to meet you... anyways, this has been really hard, I mean, I don't really know these people! I guess my first nomination this week is Sam. Sam's so laid-back and chill it's just he doesn't take this competition seriously at all and it drives me up the wall! My second nomination is Julia, I don't know she keeps giving me the dead eye and it bothers me. I've been trying to make an alliance with lots of people and she seemed the least receptive so I guess that's that. '''NEXT UP WE HAVE BRONTE. ' ' Bea: '''Hello Bronte, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Bronte: '''Hey Bea! As an aspiring mathmetician I know my numbers, and Charlie and Myles being together is wrong, wrong, wrong and wrong. I see Myles walking around looking at her bootie it's disturbing Bea! That's why I'm nominating Charlie and Myles for eviction! '''NOW, CHARLIE! ' ' Bea: '''Hello Charlie, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Charlie: '''Bea, this house man, it's so crazy like I've had so much fun! I have Myles like wrapped around my like finger and it feels so like good! Honestly though these US players, like, who are you? They think they're all the best and know how to play, like, no! Today I'm nominating Jennifer and Bronte for eviction, because, like, they're so annoying and I just don't like them. '''NEXT PERSON UP IS DELANEY! ' ' Bea: '''Hello Delaney, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Delaney: '''Hello, Bea. This house I must say, is a pleasent surprise, walking in there seemed to be some big personalities ''(laughs) ''but they are all nice people. However, it is necessary for me to nominate two of these folks. My first nomination goes to Jessie, I wish someone had some duck tape, because Jessie needs to close his mouth and let me think. He's just so annoying and I don't think I can take him anymore. My second nomination is Howard, he's a very lovely person, and that's why he needs to go. This is definitely a popularity contest, and I intend to win, sorry Howard! '''AND NOW WE HAVE DRAVEN! Bea: '''Hello Draven, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Draven: '''Yo Bea whattup? Honestly this house is so darn boring, I don't wanna be myself cuz people are scared of me and it's so annoying. My nominations are for Olivia and Julia this is because, they're so damn boring, like they don't talk at all and it's so annoying. I'm just doing what the public should want. You don't want these gallies in here. '''NEXT IS HOWARD! ' ' Bea: '''Hello Howard, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Howard: '''Hey Bea, hope you're doing fine today, nominations are really hard this week, everyone's really nice and it's really tough to choose. Personally though one person has stuck out as quite annoying and someone I wouldn't like to live with. That person is Myles, he is quite talkative and full of himself - their the worse kind of people. My second nomination is for Delaney, she seems like she wants me out, she doesn't talk to me and it puts me off that's the only thing I have right now. '''WELCOME JENNIFER! ' ' Bea: '''Hello Jennifer, could I have your first two nominations of the summer please? '''Jennifer: '''Hey Bea, I am ''so ''excited to be in the Big Brother house again and it's honestly quite nerve-racking, I don't wanna be the first person out! My first nomination is going to go to Charlie, I feel that Charlie is really annoying. The way she talks drives me crazy, and being stir-crazy already it is just unbearable. My second nomination is going to go to Julia, she's an awfully quiet person and I haven't spoken to her, it's just that simple for week one nominations. '''NEXT PERSON IS JESSIE! ' ' Bea: '''Hello Jessie, could I have your first two nominations of the summer please? '''Jessie: '''Hey Bea ''(flexes muscles) ''could we have some more fitness items in here please? Apart from that I'm having a good time, there's some nice birds to look at as well. My first nomination is going to Myles, he's competition, the ladies are mine not his. He thinks he has bigger muscles than me ''(laughs hysterically) ''is he trying to make a joke? What a deluded idiot. My other nomination goes to Howard, he smells fake to be honest, he's this nice guy, but I see through him, I can read him like a book. '''THE NEXT PERSON NOMINATING IS JULIA! thumb|center Bea: '''Hello Julia, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Julia: '''Hi, uh Bea. Everyone's quite nice. My nominations for this week go to Allan, because he's trying to make alliances with everyone and I can see through him. He's got everyone fooled and I'm going to make sure everyone sees who he really is. My second nomination goes to Howard, because uh Delaney and Jessie have been saying he's too nice and I kinda, uh agree. '''NOW WE HAVE MYLES! ' ' Bea: '''Hello Myles, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Myles: '''Hey Bea! This house is so fun and I am so hyped to be here, it's just amazing. I've met some amazing people including Charlie who has some very nice features indeed ''(smiling) ''what? I'm aloud to have a showmance if I want to! My first nomination goes to Jessie, because he's all like "I'm Mr. Pectacular" I'm amazing, like he's so up himself it's unbelievable. My second nomination goes to Howard! This is because the dude is way too nice everyone knows it and that makes him a big threat, sorry dude. '''TWO MORE TO GO! NOW WE HAVE OLIVIA! ' ' Bea: 'Hello Olivia, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Olivia: '''Hi Bea, and yes you may! Right now, I'm just playing it by ear, some people have commented who they like/dislike and I've just been going off of that. With this in mind my first nomination goes to Howard, I personally really like Howard. I don't understand why people would nominate him but people are branding him as a threat. My second nomination goes to Myles. him and Jessie have a really big rivalry and to be honest I'm in awe of Jessie so bye bye Myles ''(giggles). '''LAST BUT NOT LEAST, SAM! ' ' Bea: '''Hello Sam, could I have your first two nominations of the season please? '''Sam: '''Hi Bea, and you can have them as much as you like ''(chuckles). ''This game is really relaxing at the minute - no doubt that will change, no-one has any hatred and no-one is really sticking out. My first nomination goes to Charlie, out of everyone she's the least bareable to live with. She's a slob, pretentious and uses the word 'like' too often for my liking. My other nomination is Allan, he's someone I can see right through, talking to everyone, keeping his numero uno safe, I don't think he'll go up this week but hopefully this is his kick up the booty. NOMINATIONS '''Bea: '''The nominations are in, every houseguest has voted and I can now reveal that the first person up for eviction with 5 nomination votes is... - - - - - - '''Bea: And the second houseguest up for eviction is... . . . . . . . . thumb|center NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO VOTE! VOTE TO EVICT HOWARD OR MYLES FROM THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE! Who do you want to evict from the BBUK House? Howard Myles Category:Blog posts